


Snow Day

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emails, Established Relationship, Fuck-Buddies, M/M, Snow Day, professor bucky, professor clint, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: There are moments in Bucky’s life when Bucky does something stupid.But nothing, NOTHING, comes close to this one.Based on tragically real events, that are nowhere near as salacious as the story presented here.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!!
> 
> \----  
> \----  
> \----  
> \----

**FROM: Sitwell, Jasper**

**TO: Adjunct Mailing List, Campussecurity, Faculty Mailing List, Resident Directors Mailing List, Staff Mailing List, Students Critical Communications Mailing List, Student Mailing List, Executive Staff**

 

**Tuesday, January 29, 9:03 AM**

 

**NEWTOWNPD: STARTING 2PM TODAY (1/29) A SNOW EMERGENCY WILL BE IN EFFECT FOR NEWTOWN. REMOVE VEHICLES FROM STREETS BY 2PM.**

 

**AVENGERS UNIVERSITY WILL ALSO CLOSE AT 2PM TODAY (1/29). A DECISION ON WEDNESDAY CLASSES (1/30) HAS NOT YET BEEN MADE.**

 

**-Jasper Sitwell**

**Chief of Campus Safety**

**Facilities Director**

**Avengers University**

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Bucky looked at the email and sighed.

 

It wasn’t the worst news. He really hadn’t wanted to teach his evening class - he liked the class. He liked the class a  _ lot _ , because Women Directors was one of his favorite film classes to teach. But it was January, and it was cold, and it was gray. And, really, he just wanted a day to be lazy.

 

He looked through the rest of his emails, responding to students who had emailed him overnight - he refused to check his email between 9 PM and 9 AM. There were a few who had questions about the test next week, questions whose answers were very clearly stated in the outline he had passed out last class, and that was the response he gave them. There was an email from one of his favorite students, an over-achiever who reminded Bucky of himself at that age in all the worst ways possible, who was already in a panic about the semester despite the fact that they were only two weeks in. Bucky sent a much more sympathetic email to her.

 

Taking a break from checking his emails, Bucky stretched and left his office to go to the Film Department’s breakroom to grab his second cup of coffee.

 

Maria Hill, the Department Chair, and Natasha Romanoff, one of the acting professors, were already there.

 

“Morning,” Natasha greeted him with a smug smirk that could mean anything from ‘your fly is down’ to ‘I murdered someone last night’, and Bucky, nor anyone else, would ever know which it was.

 

“Morning,” he grumbled in response.

 

Maria and Natasha traded eye-rolls at his lack of morning enthusiasm. There was a reason Bucky taught afternoon and evening classes, whenever possible. And it was because he did not like mornings. At all.

 

Unfortunately, the universe didn’t give a fuck.

 

On Tuesday and Thursday mornings this semester, Bucky had been saddled with teaching a Media Literacy class for the freshmen. It was supposed to build on their first semester foundation class last semester, taught by Maria - because no one in their right minds would let Bucky near first semester freshmen. 

 

And Bucky did that. Kind of. Mostly, though, the class was him showing them news articles and ranting about what bullshit they were, and making the students find other news outlets that presented more accurate coverage. Or, at least once a week, get himself distracted with some YouTube video that a student had questions about… which would inevitably lead to Bucky ranting about that for half an hour before clicking on another video, and the entire class would devolve into a dark, very dark wormhole of all the things Bucky hated.

 

So, if it had to be a morning class, at least it was a morning class that basically let him fully embody his inner Grumpy Cat.

 

“Stay warm,” Maria said to Bucky after he had poured himself a cup of coffee, dumped five sugars in it, and started to leave the breakroom.

 

He waved one hand in acknowledgement, but continued back to his office instead of staying to talk to them.

 

Back at his desk, Bucky took a sip of the scalding, oppressively-sweet coffee and sighed in pleasure.

 

There was a new mail notification on his computer, and he leaned forward to open it.

 

**FROM: Barton, Clint**

 

Bucky couldn’t help but grin, and he knew it was the soft, stupid grin that Natasha, Steve and Sam would all give him shit for. If they could see it.

 

Fortunately, they couldn’t. Because he was blissfully alone in his office.

 

If he wanted to grin about the fact that his fuck-buddy was emailing him, then he could do that.

 

Both Clint and Bucky were in their first year at Avengers University as professors, Clint teaching Acting and Stage Combat in the Theatre Department while Bucky taught theory and criticism classes in the Film Department. They had been, in both their opinions, the only sane faculty in their orientation group of twelve over the summer, and had started grabbing coffee together almost by accident. Four months into their coffee/bitch sessions, Clint had casually mentioned that he was going to a show opening in the city and asked if Bucky wanted to be his plus one. That night had ended with Clint ripping his own suit jacket sleeve in his haste to remove it when they got back to Bucky’s place after the show. Ever since then, he and Clint had kept up their coffee sessions, gone on more dates, and spent a lot of time naked together.

 

Bucky opened up Clint’s email. Usually, Clint avoided using email to contact him - the man was inordinately fond of communicating via only emojis in their texts - but whenever Clint did deign to use the university email, it was usually good. He had sent Bucky links to great interviews with some of his favorite directors in the past, had sent a plethora of cat videos, and calls for papers and conference notifications that he thought Bucky might be interested in.

 

**So… since your Women Directors class is cancelled and my Advanced Stage Combat class is cancelled, you should come over and deliver your lecture to me one on one tonight.**

 

Bucky grinned again.

 

That actually wasn’t a bad idea at all.

 

He opened up the email and hit reply all - the university had recently changed everyone’s email addresses over to a new SharePoint platform, and this meant that recently Bucky had had to use three different email addresses to make sure one person actually got his emails.

 

**Sounds like a plan. But only if you teach me that move from the Mercutio and Tybalt fight you’re working on.**

 

Bucky pressed send and leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

 

Immediately, his email pinged with a notification.

 

_ Someone is excited _ , he thought smugly as he opened the email browser back up.

 

But then he frowned in confusion.

 

It was the email he had just sent to Clint.

 

**Sounds like a plan. But only if you teach me that move from the Mercutio and Tybalt fight you’re working on.**

 

With a sigh, Bucky opened up the window so he could look at the address line. Sometimes the server bounced things back and-

 

_ No. _

 

_ Fucking. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ Jesus fuck, no. _

 

Bucky had pressed reply all when Clint had emailed him, but he hadn’t actually looked at the recipient list.

 

If he had, he would have noticed that it included the  _ entire campus. _

 

Adjunct Mailing List.

 

Campus Security.

 

Faculty Mailing List.

 

Resident Directors Mailing List.

 

Staff Mailing List.

 

Students Critical Communications Mailing List.

 

Student Mailing List.

 

Executive Staff.

 

Everyone.

 

Bucky had just emailed  _ everyone _ his plans to Netflix and Chill with Clint.

 

_ Fuck his life. Fuck. EVERY- _

 

He had just emailed the fucking  _ Board of Trustees _ his hook-up plans.

 

Bucky slammed his head on his desk.

 

He felt cold and hot at the same time. Felt like throwing up and shriveling into a microscopic ball and-

 

His email pinged again.

 

_ Please no. _

 

It was probably Sitwell - who was, after all, the head of campus security. Probably emailing Bucky to tell him to get his ass off campus and never show his face again because he was a disgusting pervert and-

 

Worse.

 

It was Clint. 

 

**FROM: Barton, Clint**

**TO: Barnes, James; Adjunct Mailing List, Campussecurity, Faculty Mailing List, Resident Directors Mailing List, Staff Mailing List, Students Critical Communications Mailing List, Student Mailing List, Executive Staff**

 

**Bring back my sweater, will you? The AU one that you stole from me last weekend.**

 

Bucky didn’t want to die, anymore. He  _ needed _ to die.

 

And, now that he looked at the recipient list, he realized what had happened.

 

Clint had replied to Sitwell’s original email, sloppily forwarded the cancelled class memo to Bucky with his suggestion of spending the night together, and simply erased Sitwell’s name and put in his own. 

 

Because Clint had probably assumed that, like any competent person, Sitwell would have BCC’d all of the mailing lists instead of just sending it  _ TO _ all of the mailing lists.

 

But Sitwell was not a competent person - at least not in Bucky’s terrible experiences with the man. And Clint… did not always take the time to double-check things.

 

Bucky pulled out his phone and immediately texted Clint.

 

**Stop emailing me. Our emails are going to the entire campus.**

 

Bucky stared at his phone, even as his email server dinged with another new email. 

 

He couldn’t look. He wouldn’t look.

 

He would  _ die _ if he looked.

 

Clint texted him back.

 

With a single fried shrimp emoji.

 

Bucky had no idea what that meant, but, well. In a very weird way, it seemed to perfectly encapsulate Bucky’s feelings on the matter.

 

**Same.**

 

Clint didn’t reply to Bucky’s response, and Bucky sighed and forced himself to face his computer screen again.

 

Eight emails.

 

Eight.

 

Two from Steve, the shit, which were both replies to the email chain Bucky and Clint had started - but, unlike theirs, were not to the entire campus. No, both of Steve’s emails were just to Bucky.

 

The first asked if Clint and Bucky were hosting a workshop opened to all faculty.

 

The second was a link to a YouTube video that explained the differences between To, CC, BCC, Forward, Reply and Reply All.

 

Bucky deleted both emails without responding.

 

The next email was one from Natasha addressed, again, only to Bucky.

 

**I stole that sweater you stole from Clint. It’s in the wash right now. Sorry.**

 

Bucky sighed and deleted that was as well. Five to go.

 

Predictably, Sam had responded with his own email, again just to Bucky.

 

**I knew you got up to some freaky stuff, Barnes, but you and Barton really just… practice your lectures on each other? SAD.**

 

And then there was one from Maria, which mattered more than all of the rest, because she was his  _ boss. _

 

**TO: Barton, Clint; Barnes, James.**

 

**Professors,**

**The campus mailing lists are to be used only when necessary. When scheduling extra-curricular events that do not involve all members of a mailing list, do not use that mailing list.**

 

**-Maria Hill**

**Chair, Fine and Performing Arts Department**

**Associate Professor of Film Studies**

 

That could have been a lot more horrifying, all told.

 

The next email was from Sitwell, and Bucky had a hard time not just deleting it on principle.

 

Instead, he sighed and opened it.

 

**TO: Barton, Clint; Barnes, James.**

 

**Hitting reply all sends your responses to everyone.**

 

**-Jasper Sitwell**

**Chief of Campus Safety**

**Facilities Director**

**Avengers University**

 

It took every fiber of Bucky’s self-control not to reply to the email with ‘no shit?’ Or something similar.

 

Instead, he made himself take in a deep breath, count to five, and slowly release it.

 

Then he forcefully clicked on the trash can icon to delete the email.

 

Only two emails left, and they were both from students.

 

Neither were in response to the emails between Clint and Bucky.

 

**Does this mean we don’t have class tonight?**

 

Bucky groaned and typed out the politest response possible. Because yes, obviously, the email cancelling classes meant that  _ class was cancelled. _

 

The other email was from his favorite student again, panicking again, and Bucky was able to shove aside his utter self-loathing and shame to respond to her.

 

He had just sent off the email when his phone alarm sounded, signaling that he needed to pack up his shit and head off to his Media Literacy class.

 

Slowly, feeling like his body was full of lead, Bucky packed up his iPad and notebooks into his satchel, and then pulled on his coat, scarf, beanie and gloves. He shoved his phone into his pocket, took a deep breath, and left the comfort of his office.

 

Bucky walked quickly down the hall, past the open doors of his colleagues’ offices. He kept his head down, and even though no one spoke to him, he felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment.

 

They knew.

 

Every single one of them knew.

 

He made it to his classroom, across campus and therefore a fifteen-minute trek through the snow and bitingly-cold wind, with five minutes to spare.

 

Predictably, the classroom was still mostly empty.

 

Because, for some reason, his students felt that 10 AM was  _ too early. _

 

Bucky had already indulged in too many ‘back in my day’ speeches, but, really. He had had 7AM classes. 10 AM was a goddamn luxury. Even though he agreed. It was too early. Classes before noon were criminal, really.

 

It was 10:05 before everyone finally showed up, but Bucky allowed the extra five minutes because of the weather.

 

All of his students, all twenty-seven of them, stared at him.

 

Bucky stared back.

 

No one spoke.

 

Eventually, Bucky sighed.

 

“So, today we’re going to take a look at-”

 

“How to not reply all?” someone asked.

 

It was one of the business management kids. There were three of them, always sitting in a clump at the back of the room, as if all of the arts, communicatication and film majors they were lumped in with would infect them with their crazy ‘creative’ ways.

 

Bucky sighed again.

 

Frankly, he deserved this.

 

He bent his head and rubbed the crease between his eyebrows.

 

“Just - everyone, get it all out now. Go ahead. Be as much of an asshole as you want, I deserve it.”

 

Bucky really expected a few more snarky comments.

 

Instead, he got extremely, earth-shatteringly humiliating questions.

 

“How long have you and Professor Barton been dating?”

 

“Are you two going to get engaged?”

 

“Can you get Professor Barton to give me extra credit?”

 

“Do you two have the same Batman shirt, or did he steal that from you too?”

 

“Does this mean you and Professor Rogers aren’t dating anymore?”

 

Bucky let all of them slide off his shoulders except for the last one.

 

“Whoa,” Bucky held up both hands. “Whoa. NO. Professor Rogers and I have never dated. Not once. We’re just really good friends. He’s practically my brother. We are absolutely not now or ever dating.”

 

Losing their virginity to each other in high school didn’t count as dating. And as much as Bucky had already overshared today, he was absolutely not oversharing that as well.

 

“Is Professor Barton the reason why you’re less murdery this semester?” some stupid, brave soul asked.

 

Bucky tried to glare. He really, really tried.

 

But that stupid fucking smile crept over his face instead.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. “He is.”

 

-o-

  
  
  
  
  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> ——-  
> ——-  
> Real talk. 
> 
> Names and places have been changed to protect people.
> 
> But this morning a student emailed my dude by REPLYING ALL to the campus alert sent to EVERYONE about snow and my dude REPLIED ALL to the student and basically these two fucks had a conversation that the entire campus had to be part of. Which no, did not involve Netflix and Chill. But still.


End file.
